$\dfrac{5}{4} \div \dfrac{3}{2} = {?}$
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{3}{2}$ is $\dfrac{2}{3}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{5}{4} \div \dfrac{3}{2} = \dfrac{5}{4} \times \dfrac{2}{3} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{5}{4} \times \dfrac{2}{3}} = \dfrac{5 \times 2}{4 \times 3} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{5}{4} \times \dfrac{2}{3}} = \dfrac{10}{12} $